Wishes and Notions
by Occam'sRazr
Summary: “Elphie!” she called a second time as she made her way through the now dispersing crowd, all she needed was for someone to turn, to catch those razor sharp features in even a fleeting glance... my first one shot! gelphie.


**Authors Note:** I wrote this when I was avoiding doing my History homework. It came to me when I was listening to Linkin Park's song Leave Out All The Rest

.**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glinda or Elphaba. If I did, the Wicked Witch and Fiyero never would have died. I borrowed the beginning bit in italics from the grand master Gregory Maguire, and the text can be located on page 178 of his novel, Wicked.

**The Only Chapter:**

_"Elphie get in this cab, don't be a fool," Glinda cried. The driver was adjusting the reigns and yelling at Elphaba to sod off._

_"You'll be alright," Elphaba said, "now you're a seasoned traveler. This is just the return leg of a voyage you already know." She put her face against Glinda's and kissed her. "Hold out if you can," she murmured, and kissed her again. "Hold out, my sweet."_

_The driver clicked the reigns, and pitched the cry to leave. Glinda craned her head to see Elphaba drift back into the crowds. For all her singularity of complexion, it was astounding how quickly she became camouflaged in the ragamuffin variety of street life in the Emerald City. Or maybe it was the foolish tears blurring Glinda's vision. Elphaba hadn't cried of course. Her head had turned away quickly as she stepped down, not to hide to her tears but to soften the fact of their absence. But the sting, to Glinda, was real. _

The tears that had been threatening to roll as the cab started foreword did just that. They slid painfully down Glinda's cheeks, each one seemed to leave a trail of fire where it touched her skin, and Glinda suddenly understood Elphaba's aversion to them. She made a second attempt to catch a glance of her dear friend's fleeting form, in her mind possibilities swam on how to forgo this parting.

The notion that had formed was simple enough.

She bade the driver halt and he pretended not to hear, mumbling on about how late that blasted woman had made them. This infuriating man deserved a good strong whack in the head for his behavior, but that was against Glinda's moral code. She probably didn't have the strength for it anyway, brute force was more Elphie's thing.

Glinda called out again, her voice an octave higher, impossible not to be heard. The driver pulled the cab to a grudging halt for the moment it took for Miss Blonde and Teary to hop down before pulling ahead at full speed.

She ran back, forgetting that strict code she adhered to in her haste to find the specific hint of green she was looking for. Blast Elphaba and her skill for disappearing. "Elphaba!" she cried once, shaking away the foolish tears that still plagued her and likely would continue until she found her friend again. "Elphie!" she called a second time as she made he way through the now dispersing crowd, all she needed was for someone to turn, to catch those razor sharp features in even a fleeting glance.

She got her wish.

On her third anguished cry someone turned, long enough for Glinda to see the prominent, cutting nose and green skin. She dashed over, Elphaba was waiting for her on the sidewalk, a conflicted expression on her face. What was the blonde doing? She had just sent her away and yet here she was. Couldn't she ever just follow directions?

Glinda was all in a huff. The tears had ceased momentarily as she looked up into Elphaba's brown eyes with her own blue ones, wearing the most determined and angry look she could manage when inside waves of relief washed over her. "What do you think you're doing leaving me like that?!" She demanded of the green girl, hands on her hips.

For once Elphaba was at a loss for words. Of course, the effect lasted only a moment. "What do you think you're doing coming back?!" She demanded, eyes alight with anger as she, too, hid her relief.

This masking anger wasn't a charade Glinda could keep on for very long. Her beautiful face softened and she reached up to cup Elphaba's cheek with her hand. She might never admit it, but she adored the look of her own pale skin against Elphie's emerald tones. "I am not leaving here without you." Her voice betrayed her, cracking when she much rather could have used resolve. Before Elphaba had a chance to respond Glinda broke out into tears again. She buried her face in Elphaba's chest, wrapping her arms around her best friend's middle and sobbing into the fabric of her cape.

Stunned, Elphie hugged Glinda back awkwardly, unused to displays of affection, let alone public ones. "Glinda, Glinda my sweet, stop crying, please." She urged soothingly as she stroked the sobbing girl's hair. Tears were pooling in her own eyes and that was frustrating her, she was determined not to let them fall for they burned like fire. Glinda sniffed, regaining some sort of composure and she began to pull away from Elphaba and her now slightly damp cape.

Surprisingly Elphaba pulled her back against her chest, locking her arms about Glinda in a tight, unrelenting grip. "Thank you." She whispered lovingly into Glinda's ear, but the effect of the words was diluted by the curse that followed them. The tears Elphie had held off so well had finally brimmed over.


End file.
